yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Akemi Bai
Akemi Bai is one of the students at Chō Akademi and the Student Council Vice President. Appearence Akemi has long Mauve hair styled in twintails, along with a Pink hairclip, her eyes are Pink. She has a birthmark with the shape of a flame on her nape. Uniform Akemi wears the Student Council Uniform, a black turquoise stripped blazer with a navy blue skirt and a turquoise armband with Japanese symbols on it. She wears Pink Stockings. Persona Akemi has the Dangerous Persona. If the player gets too close to her, she will push her away. If the player does this too much, she will report them with a teacher. If she sees her with a corpse, she will chase her and a fight minigame will start, if she wins, she will restrain the player, causing their expulsion. She will also restrain the player if they approach her holding a weapon of any sort. If Lenay, Gaia or Molly are killed in front of her, the minigame will become harder. Routine High Atmosphere At 7:00 AM, Akemi enters the school grounds along with Lenay, Molly and Gaia. She walks to her locker at 7:05 AM and changes from her outdoor shoes to her indoor shoes. At 7:15 AM, she will begin patrolling the school along with the rest of the council. At 8:00 AM, she walks to Classroom 3-1 and sits at her desk while she plays with her phonr. She starts her morning classes at 8:30 AM, and goes to the Student Council to chat about Anime, Videogames, etc. and eat her lunch with Molly, Gaia and Lenay at 1:00 PM. She walks back to class again at 1:30 PM and participates in cleaning time between 3:30 PM and 4:00 PM. Afterwards, she heads to the Student Council and stays there with the other members until the end of the day. Low Atmosphere At 7:00 AM, Akemi enters the school grounds. She walks to her locker at 7:05 AM and changes from outdoor shoes to indoor shoes. At 7:15 AM, she walks to the Student Council along with Lenay, Gaia and Molly. At 7:20 AM, they leave the clubroom to investigate various students, including the player. At 8:00 AM, she walks to Classroom 3-1 and sits at her desk. She starts his morning classes at 8:30 AM, and leaves to once again investigate various students at 1:00 PM. She walks back to class again at 1:30 PM and participates in cleaning time between 3:30 PM and 4:00 PM. Afterwards, she heads to the Student Council and stays there until the end of the day. Job Along with the rest of the Squad, Akemi works at the Hagiwara Café as a Chef, most probably she will work here when she finishes College. Sometimes gets distracted by random girls that enter the place. Relationships Molly Beasley One of her Best Friends and Roomate, is rumored that Akemi has a crush on Molly, but this is not true. Lenay Beasley One of her Best Friends and Roomate, they like to drink sodas at luchtime. Gaia Buonatorri One of her Best Friends and Roomate, even though they usually fight, they really like eachother. Personality Akemi is described by others as a cheerful, kind person. Usually when some people meet her they think she is something like a Yandere. Sometimes she can overreact worring that she will never find the love of her life, but the rest of the time she acts calmly and cheerful. Trivia *Worst OC ever created. *Huge WIP. *When the atmosphere gets below 80%, she and the rest of the Squad will act as the Akademi High School's Photography Club. *Her relationship with Gaia is inspired by the relationship of Natsuki and Yuri from Doki Doki Literature Club!. *Most probably, the fridays after school, she and the Squad would record podcasts on the Announcement Room or their house for Gaia's Channel. **Due to usually appearing on Gaia's channel, she has gained followers in the last months. Gallery 1w8wufd hfuyqssbxc n.png|Wondeful Kisekae by Tori! Category:OCs Category:Students Category:Student Council Category:Females Category:3rd Years Category:Dangerous Category:Homosexual Category:Classroom 3-1 Category:Multi-Fandom OCs Category:ThatMarsGuy's OC's